Secrets, Identities and Foes
by jusTaSunshiNeygIrl
Summary: This is a story about what the flock's life would be like if they had to have secret identities. Developing FAX and ELIGGY. Please R&R, my first FanFic so suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

**Hey this is my first FanFic so don't be too harsh. I know its really short, but plz R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Max and Fang would ****so**** be together by now. Ella and Iggy would be together too.**

**Claimer: I do own additional characters Anna, Lilli, etc. So no you can not steal them!**

Max POV

"Okay Cierra, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay… what's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you in front of a cute boy?" I say with a mischievous grin.

Cierra is not my best friend, scratch that, she's horrible. My mom made my invite her because, quote "It makes no sense for her to be the only girl in your class not invited" I wanted to take back my question and say something more embarrassing, but she already started answering.

"Well," she said, "That would have to be the time with Kyle Stormston, we were talking and stuff when my little sister comes up and starts blabbering on my most horrible moments."

"Care to elaborate on those moments?" I ask hopefully, but Miss Perfect shakes her head.

"Okay… Lilli truth or dare?"

I guess I should explain why the flock and I aren't on the run yada, yada, yada. Well, about 6 months ago we destroyed Itex and are currently enrolled in school, we are living a normal life with Ella and my mom. After about 2 months of living with my mom Ella and Iggy started dating, it was weird to begin with, but they are so cute together. If you're wondering about me and Fang yeah we are dating. After six months we all have friends and are normal kids (ya know except for the wings)

So yeah, I have friends, shocking right? My best friend is Anna, who has dark hair that is turning red with the sun and has tan skin (she is Native American). She's girly, but not overly and is overall a great BFF. Lilli is probably the prettiest of all of us; she has long blond hair that curls into perfect ringlets and gorgeous green eyes. She is the envy of all the girls and the target of all the boys. Anna and Lilli are foster kids and don't have the most caring foster mother so they spend most of their time at my house. Apart from them my friends aren't as close and then there is the total spoiled brat Cierra who is prettier than me, but lacks the beauty of Lilli. I won't bore you with details.

"Alright" says Lilli, having already finished her turn "Anna, truth or dare?"

But before Anna can answer Fang comes in.

"Yo Fang" we all say preoccupied with the game, I get up to hug him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Iggy were going to get us dinner."

"We were, but then Iggy went out with Ella and I started playing poker with Gazzy and Angel so your mom cooked dinner"

"Cool" I say

"And she says if you don't get downstairs you don't get any"

Before Fang even finished we all were downstairs, never under estimate the hunger of teenage girls.

After dinner Cierra had to go as well as the other girls. When I went into the living room the only ones left were the flock (minus Iggy), Lilli, Anna and Dr.Martinez. We all settled down to watch a movie. With it being such a boring night and all we were surprised to hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it. I open the door to find Jeb Batchelder "Daddy" and Ari my "little bro". Welcome to my waking nightmare.

**(A/N: Yeah I finished it! I know this was more like an intro, but I promise there will be more action in the next chapter, and FAX in coming chapters. Please R&R!!)**


	2. Some Action

Flashback:

**A/N: Hey I read over the previous chapter over again and it was really sucky hopefully this chap is better. Plz R&R!!**

**P.S. I put Max more in character in this chapter for Avvy who reviewed about how she wasn't in the last chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****No,**** I do not own Max Ride, whaddya think?**

**Claimer: ****Yes,**** I do own additional characters…don't take them!**

_Flashback:_

_I open the door to find Jeb Batchelder "Daddy" and Ari "my little bro". Welcome to my waking nightmare._

Instinctively I slam the door in their faces and run to tell the others. Apparently I'm the only one freaking out.

"Come on Max" Fang says, "Its not like he is going to hurt us, I mean you've fought Jeb, we all have, and he's not that tough"

"But Ari's out there too and probably Erasers too!" I beg.

"Relax" he says, getting up to calm me down.

Sometimes I honestly hate how easily Fang can get to me. He started rubbing in between my wings the way I like. I almost melted, but was pulled out of my trance by Jeb.

"Maximum Ride, open this door this now or I will have to resort to force!"

"Yeah, cause Max is the obedient daughter who does anything her daddy says! We're trying to watch a movie in here!" Nudge shouted, turning up the TV.

With the TV blasting none of us can even hear Jeb's final warning. Even though I am calmer now I can't let down my guard, so I convince my mom to go in her room, cause her fighting's not so hot. As soon as I lock my mom's door we all feel an explosion. Damn. I am going to kill Fang for not even worrying about Jeb and Ari. We all get ready to fight them.

Well, apparently I was right and it wasn't just Jeb and Ari, Erasers poured into the house. Fang, Anna, Lilli and I were taking on 8 each, Nudge and Gazzy 6 each and Angel 5.

I finished off my Erasers and looked around it looked like the ones that were still standing were searching for something. What that something was I didn't know, but I was going to find out. Fang had finished his off and was observing the Erasers peculiar behavior, I looked at Anna who had just shoved me out of the way of an attack, she's a great best friend. Lilli was fending off blows coming at her from all directions. Nudge and Gazzy were helping Angel, out of nowhere we hear Iggy yell, "Take cover!" A bomb goes off just as we all hide behind the counter.

As we get up we here my mom coming out of her room.

"Are you all okay?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"We're fine" I say, "Iggy, Ella are you okay?"

"Yeah" Ella answers softly

We recount the battle for my mom, Iggy and Ella, and then we all cleaned up the mess Iggy's bomb made. I still don't know why he had a bomb on him, while he was on a date.

Once we get ready too crash another knock on the door, boy we're popular tonight, it's not an Eraser this time but close. Our very own Anne Walker

**A/N: Cliffy again, I'm evil I know. Send in some ideas for Max's secret identity! I got nothing. I have the others already and the rest of the next three chapters, but I will not update until someone gives me some ideas! Last time I checked I had 42 hits, if I got 42 ideas this would get more interesting.**

**TTFN!**


	3. Identities

Hey hope you like the chap

**Hey hope you like the chap. Yeah; I brought Anne back, hopefully you like the secret identities. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own the additional characters, Anna, Lilli, and …**

"Hello Max," Anne said coolly, "May I come in?"

"Uhh, we're kind of in the middle of…"

"I know about the battle, Max"

Reluctantly I let her in, walking with such purpose Anne sits down on the couch, creating an awkward silence. I touch Angel silently asking her what she can pick up from her; she shakes her head so Anne must be blocking her out.

"Anne, lets cut to the chase, why are you here?" I ask

"Alright, for the last six months we, the government, have been keeping your location secret from the School" she explains, "But now that they know your location we have to do something that we didn't want to do." When we all looked like we didn't understand she continued

"You're not safe being yourselves anymore"

We were all in shock, I mean so now we can't be ourselves anymore? And why now and not before? So many questions!

_I am so annoyed I can't get anything out of her!_

Angel. Nothing?

_Nothing_.

"What do you mean?" asked Nudge "We can't be ourselves anymore? And why now?"

Of course Nudge asked the questions everyone had on their mind.

"I know this is all very sudden," she said, "So if I could just talk this might go faster."

"Over the six months since you all destroyed Itex, the government has kept your location secret. We brainwashed all the major scientists and made them believe that you are all currently living with Dr. Martinez in Florida," she explained, "We even had Max II and the rest of the Flock's clones live there to throw them off and eventually they captured them, we thought they were running tests on them, but soon we found out that they had killed them."

"That's horrible!" wailed Nudge

"Well, soon after they were exterminated we thought they would leave you alone, but that's when a scientist came back that still had the knowledge of your location. That scientist is Jeb Batchelder."

"So Jeb's behind the attack and the Erasers" Anna stated

"Uhh… yes" Anne replied obviously just noticing the two normal teenage girls.

"Oh, sorry Anne, these are my friends Anna and Lilli. By the way they know everything about the Flock, the School and all of our enemies, they also are both foster children so they spend most of their time here and are black belts in Karate."

"Nice to meet you" said Anna

"Hey" said Lilli

"Are you experiments as well?" asked Anne

"No" Lilli said plainly

"Alright, I suppose since you have no parents and already know everything, you can stay with the Flock and Dr. Martinez. But you must know that if you are going to stay with them you are putting your life in grave danger."

"Got it, this will be the first real action since you guys came" Anna said gesturing to the Flock.

"This is all nice and everything, but by now we know that everything comes with a catch." Fang said joining the conversation

"Yeah," Gazzy said

"What's the catch?" Iggy asked

"Yes!" Angel cried, "I got into her mind!"

"Well, what's the catch?" I ask anxiously

"You don't get it yet?" she says astonished

"Well, we're not all mind readers, Ange" Gazzy says

"All we have to do is become other people," Angel concluded

"Yes, in other words you just have to assume secret identities" Anne said

**Should I stop or keep going? I'll keep going.**

"Wait, like careers or just different names?" asked Nudge

"Careers. We want you all to be in the public eye, but not for your mutations. Max," she said looking at me "When you were living with me in D.C. I remember you singing, so I would like you to become a singer."

I was to busy gagging on my popcorn to answer so Fang did for me

"Max really is a good singer, so I think it's a great idea"

"Good, now for you Fang we want you to be a racecar driver"

"No" I say recovering from my popcorn trauma "that's such a dangerous job, he could die!"

"I know, but aren't you putting your lives on the line with everything you do?" Anne said, "Now for Nudge I was thinking modeling as a profession, what do you say?"

"Sure, modeling would be awesome!" Nudge said enthusiastically

"Great, for Angel we wanted-"

"I don't want to be an actress!" she wailed, "Can I be a model too?"

"Of course. Iggy and Gazzy what do you want to be?" Anne asked

"No idea." Iggy said

"What about secret agents?" suggested Gazzy

"Perfect." Anne said looking pleased

"What about Lilli and I?" Anna asked

"Well, what can you do?" Anne asked

"Anna's an awesome dancer" said Lilli "And we can both sing"

"Why don't we be a trio?" I suggested

"Sure" they said in unison

"Alright, tonight you have to pack up everything you own and need for your new lives. Tomorrow you all will be flown to New York to get makeovers and start your new careers."

**Woo hoo I am done! Well w/ the chap. Plz R&R!!**


End file.
